


Perception vs. Reality

by Magellan88



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 09:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magellan88/pseuds/Magellan88
Summary: The world sees Captain America as this pinnacle of truth, a true gentleman even in a fight. A straight-laced man who always makes the right decision & never uses foul language...the world has been lied to.





	Perception vs. Reality

Clint's POV  
The world has it wrong. Steve Rogers isn't a straight-laced, rule abiding, perfect gentleman. Steve Rogers is a little shit. He may have called Tony out on his language before but in a fight, almost no one out snarks the Captain. Like right now, he's nose to nose with Rumlow in the middle of an old Hydra base. The more sass that comes from Steve, the more pissed Rumlow is getting. The fighting has stopped completely and everyone is just watching. There should be steam coming from his ears any second now…..he should bet Sam.

“Your vision is clouded Rogers!” Rumlow begins to scream, “Hydra is trying to save the world.”

“I'm sorry Rumlow. As soon as I stop having visions of them pulling my friend out of his head and making him kill people before throwing him in a fucking freezer, I'm sure I'll see your side!!”

“They only had to do that because his dumbass self wouldn't listen for shit!”

Bucky's POV  
Bucky tried not to get involved but he can't keep himself quiet. “Yeah being tortured and experimented on against my will kinda made me not wanna work with them. I guess that's my own personal trust issues coming into play though.”

“Stay out of this Barnes!!” Rumlow is really starting to lose it now.

“But I thought this argument was about mmpphhh!!”

Sam quickly clamps his hand over Bucky's mouth to tell him he's got $50 riding on how long Steve can keep this going. They need it to go as long as possible because Natasha is currently working her way through the computers. She just needs a few more minutes.

Steve's POV  
Steve is loving this. None of his friends will give in to his sass, choosing to call him out on it instead. Having Rumlow of all people getting caught up in the argument is just too much fun.  
He's so distracted that he hasn't noticed FRIDAY taking over his team's coms, those updates he's supposedly getting are totally fake. Rumlow doesn't realize that the only men with him that are still conscious, are the 5 men currently in the room.  
“My vision isn't clouded at all, I'm quite clear headed. I've read what Hydra calls its plan for world peace and I have to say, I've done some calculations and I've been able to determine that you're full of shit!”

The team loses it, they've tried to keep quiet but just can't anymore. Natasha sends in the all clear and Steve immediately knocks Rumlow to the ground and cuffs him before dragging him to the quinjet.  
Unwilling to give up having the last word, Rumlow continues to bitch the whole way back only to get ignored. Rumlow finally managed to strike a nerve with Natasha after mentioning a particularly painful memory.  
Steve catches the flying assassin, he turns to speak to Rumlow one last time  
“Ya know, I've met some pricks in my lifetime. But you Rumlow, you're a fucking cactus.”  
He turns back to the angry woman wrapped around him, brushing her hair back and talking lowly to calm her while heading for the elevator. They barely make it inside the elevator before her lips are on his and he's pinning her to the wall.  
They narrowly avoid squishing a very grossed out Tony who manages to get out of there just as the doors close, cutting off the billionaire's curse riddled speech about respecting other people's personal space and PDA in workplace.  
Bucky lifts the fussing man & walks him over to the bar, he might as well stay here, with his room being next to Steve's he knows he won't be sleeping tonight anyway. Might as well sit down to discuss how his new arm is functioning.  
In the excitement, everyone has forgotten about Rumlow being hogtied and left in the jet. Well, not everyone, Clint's not about to say a word though. It's much funnier to leave him.


End file.
